Mordor Is No Place For An Elven Princess
by JolytheHypocondriach
Summary: Thenidiel, daughter of Thranduil and sister to Legolas, grew up a princess and soldier, but never left the Kingdom. Perhaps she will have her chance as Legolas travels to Rivendell to hold council about the One Ring. (Tenth Walker - sorry)
1. Chapter 1

Thenidiel Thranduiliel was a warrior, like her brother, father and the guards she considered friends. She was great with a bow, though not as perfect a shot as Legolas. When she was 200 years old she had started training in self defense with Tauriel, a rising soldier in the Mirkwood guard. King Thranduil had only permitted this of his only daughter after the recent sightings of spiders closer to the kingdom.

As a princess, Thenidiel had a different role. She was to stand by her father's throne as he greeted any guests or held meetings in the company of royal advisors. Or she chatted idly with guests during celebrations. At the times she wasn't at her father's side or training with Tauriel, she would be in her room with her tutors. It was a much different expectation of the royal family than the other Silvan elves of the kingdom. They had all had private studies and tutors, along with weaponry and training to hunt and fight in the guard.

By the time she was 400, she had become a warrior wearing her braids proudly. Tauriel had moved to the Captain of the guard and spent more time with King Thranduil and Legolas than Thenidiel. And at 500, Thenidiel knew she wanted more than to be stuck in the woodland kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2

Thenidiel and Legolas approached their father's throne and bowed, waiting for the king to speak. They stood silently, hands clasped behind their backs. Glancing over, Thenidiel noticed that Legolas was wearing his forest coloured hunting clothing, with his bow hung across his back and one shoulder. She narrowed her eyes, Of course, he can get away with such attire. I am stuck in these irritating gowns. Legolas caught her gaze and tilted his head to the side, slightly, silently asking what was troubling her.

King Thranduil sat up straight and cleared his throat to gain the attention of his children, "Lord Elrond has sent for representatives from over Middle Earth to hold council at Rivendell. It appears an old threat has arisen." The king stood, "Legolas, you know what has happened to the creature, Gollum. I need you to ride as my representative. You will pack and leave in three days. And do pack proper clothing. You are a prince."

"Adar, I, too, know of the incident. Dare I say, I know more than Legolas." Thenidiel gestured to Legolas' clothing, "And I will represent our family better." She smirked at her brother before directing her attention back to the king.

"No, I want Legolas to go." Thranduil walked down the steps from his throne.

"Ada, I a-"

Thranduil waved his hand to cut her off. Thendiel glared at him, and turned on her heel, storming away. The king glanced at one of his guards and motioned to the princess. Quickly, the elf nodded and chased after Thenidiel. He discovered her in the gardens sitting under a large tree, with its golden leaves starting to fall.

"The king requests your presence, híril nín."

"His business is with Legolas. Leave me be."

The guard bowed and offered her his hand. She sighed and stood on her own, turning to the tree and watching a leaf slowly fall. Reaching out her hand, she let it float onto her palm gently.

"This was my naneth's favourite tree. She would lift me to the first branch until I was tall enough to reach it on my own." The princess smiled, "It was our haven from the pressures of our life. Mostly for her, I suppose. Life was not too hard then. Ada was...happier. I had no fears or enemies other than my studies." She dropped the golden leaf and turned to the guard, "Escort me back to the king; I am ready to speak."

As they approached the throne again, the guard quickly took his post next to a pathway leading to the king and prince. Thenidiel strode over to her kin and bowed.

"I do regret my actions, but I will not regret my words."

"Of course not, my child, I would not expect that of you. You are like me in that sense." Thranduil kept his hands clasped behind his back, "what more do you know of the disappearance of Gollum?"

"If I should speak, then you will send off Legolas with new information. I wish to travel with my brother to Rivendell."

"And if I say no?"

"I will accompany him either way. I am perfectly capable of the journey; we have made it many times before. I can wield a sword and bow should trouble arise."

Thranduil sighed, "It is not the journey there I am concerned of, Thenidiel." He shut his eyes for a brief moment, before turning to Legolas, "Keep her safe, and make sure you both return to me."

"Hannon le, hír nín." Thenidiel bowed once more and turned to leave when Thranduil reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"You are going to accompany your brother and share what information you know. That is all."

"Of course, Adar."

"I will send Athaeben to escort you there and back again," Thranduil motioned to the guard that had retrieved Thenidiel from the gardens, "You two are dismissed. Go and start packing."


	3. Chapter 3

Upon their arrival at Rivendell, two elves promptly helped the prince and princess of the woodland realm, and their guard, off their horses and took their bags. Thenidiel ran her hand down her horses back and patted him as he was led to the stables. She wandered off into the beautiful gardens nearby. Legolas rolled his eyes and followed his sister, questioning their father's judgment on allowing the princess to tag along. The first time he's witnessed her behaving seriously was two weeks previously as they spoke to their father, and even then she acted spoiled.

"Thenidiel, we are to speak with Lord Elrond. Father sent us only to relay the message of the creature, Gollum." Legolas grabbed his sister's upper arm, pulling her away from a rose bush, "We are not here for a leisurely visit."

"I know why we are here. Can I not take a moment to admire the beauty of Imladris?"

Legolas pulled Thenidiel away from the gardens and back to the gates. He held on to his sister's arm as he asked a guard where Elrond could be found. As he listened to the fair-haired elf, a voice spoke from behind, "Prince Legolas, it is a pleasure to see you once again."

Legolas spun around and bowed, "Thank you for welcoming us into your home, hîr nín."

"I assume your father has spoken of the importance of this meeting." Elrond held out his arm to usher the prince and princess of Mirkwood, "I must also assume you have news for the council, as King Thranduil would not send his heir and heiress for a trivial meeting consulting minor conflict if he has no involvement."

Legolas nodded and followed the lord of Rivendell, "There has been an urgent matter that our king had needed your whole council to know."

Thenidiel stayed in stride with the two, "Adar had said it was more than just your council that is to meet. Who else will be arriving?"

"I sent word to all great kingdoms and all races united against our common enemy." Elrond had led them through the gardens to a grey stone terrace near the gardens, "You are the only elves from a different realm than this. Mithrandir has informed me of a hobbit who shall be arriving from the Shire with the greatest weapon imaginable, yet one we cannot wield."

Thenidiel perked up at the Elven-lord's words, "A halfling? It is to my knowledge that they do not like to travel more than a days journey from their home. Why in the Valar would he come to Rivendell?"

"Thenidiel, it is not your business to question the hobbit's. And, as you have heard, he brings a weapon of great importance." Legolas glared down at her for a moment before turning back to Elrond, "I have heard much talk of this rising evil in the past fifty years, as have I witnessed the beginnings in the North. I am certain the news my king has sent will be of much importance, then."

Elrond nodded, "I am sure of it, as I have known the Woodland king for many years. Now, I must attend to business to prepare for the council. My sons, Elladan and Elrohir, will show you to your chambers. Certainly you would like to talk with them."

Thenidiel and Legolas simultaneously bowed their heads as Elrond strode down the hall. As Elrond turned down a different hall, Thenidiel smirked at Legolas and elbowed him lightly. He glowered down at her, knowing her thoughts, "No. No fooling around or getting into childish actions with them. We are here on important and urgent matters. You make speak and politely reminisce, but that is all."

"Legolas and Thenidiel, it has been too long!" A voice called out. The siblings turned to discover the source of the voice, "Valar, you have grown more beautiful than the stars in the many moons that you have been away."

Thenidiel smiled lightly at Elladan, the louder of the twins of Elrond, "Elladan, you are brazen as ever with even less dignity than you had a decade ago."

As Elladan laughed and hugged the princess, Elrohir calmly walked over to the group, greeting them softly. The twins led two Mirkwood elves down the stone halls to two separate bedrooms. Thenidiel immediately walked over to the balcony that she had in her room. She turned to the twins and placed her hands on her hips.

"I am not satisfied with this view. As hosts, you must find better accommodations for me. I am royalty after all." Thenidiel laughed before taking the hands of her two friends, "Ni lassui."

Elladan turned to the door, and seeing the elf maiden, nodded before pulling his hand away from the princess, "Ellethwen shall draw a bath for you and ready you for dinner."

With the leave of the young lords and her brother, Thenidiel followed Ellethwen into the warm bath she longed for after the long, but uneventful, journey.


	4. Chapter 4

Thenidiel was reluctantly pulled from her bath by Ellethwen as the water started to cool. She chose a white-blue gown to represent her royal family formally, thinking that Legolas would forego elegance and honor for the comfort of wearing his usual forest green hunting clothing. She smiled at the compliment from the she-elf helping her and sat at the white vanity table in the corner of the room. Ellethwen quickly began to work on braiding the princess's blonde hair with small braids joining together in the back. She finished it with a silver pin that Thenidiel had set on the table before her bath. Thenidiel reached back to feel the pin and smiled at the maiden.

"It was my mother's."

"It is beautiful," Ellethwen replied before stepping back, giving the blonde elf room, "It is dinner now. You mustn't keep Lord Elrond waiting."

"No, I should not." Thenidiel stood and smiled at Ellethwen, "Thank you. You are dismissed."

The Woodland Realm's princess swiftly left her room and made her way down the stairs and corridor to a large, open room. The table was already filled with elves and one man, though Thenidiel did not recognize him. Elrond and Legolas stood when they caught sight of the princess in the archway. She nodded and took the open seat to the left of Lord Elrond, who was seated at the head of the table, her brother on her other side. As she sat, the two elves seated themselves.

Elrond smiled at the two before announcing his thoughts to the whole table, "We welcome the Prince and Princess of Mirkwood. Thank you, Legolas Thranduilion and Thenidiel Thranduiliel for joining us today with news that will no doubt be of great help in the upcoming council. For now, though, we will enjoy a merry feast prepared by our wonderful cooks. Please, enjoy."

Thenidiel smiled and took a small bite from the greens filling her plate. She studied the man seated across from her at the table. He was clad in leather, with chain mail visible in the break of fabric at his elbows, which were rudely resting on the table. _A mortal man, no doubt_, Thenidiel grimaced. There was no symbol that she could spot that bore the mark of his kingdom. _Perhaps Rohan, however I see no sign of him being a horseman. _She took another small bite of food, still distracted by the man across from her. Gondor seemed the best fit after more thought, however, it had no king, and he was certainly not Isildur's heir. The steward was the only one in charge of the kingdom at the moment, but he would not send a mere peasant, so he must have been someone of importance. Perhaps a strong warrior, or-

"He is Boromir, son of Denethor, the steward of Gondor." Elrond interrupted her thoughts.

Thenidiel looked up from her gaze, which was intently on Boromir's chest, as she had not noticed it settled there for such a long while. She nodded her head at Elrond and glanced back at Boromir. She took another bite of food from her plate that was still full compared to those around her that were half-empty. She felt Legolas kick her food and she turned sharply to glare.

"I am truly sorry if she made you feel uncomfortable. She's usually loud and boisterous about her thoughts, though. Do not be fooled by her act of shyness." Legolas glared back at his sister, "If she's making your stay too unnerving I can send her away. Far away. In fact, I can send her back to our kingdom where our king can choose a proper punishment for childish and rude elves."

"It is no problem, I believe she was deep in her thoughts. I had not introduced myself earlier, so her confusion is understandable. I would not think to consider her , the way you spoke of her was no proper way to treat a woman, let alone a lady of such beauty." Boromir smiled at Thenidiel.

Legolas refrained from rolling his eyes, "She's my sister. I only speak truth of her; our king should not have sent her."

Thenidiel pushed her chair back and stood, "Hír nín, I wish to be excused if it is alright with you."

"You have hardly eaten, however, if you feel you must, I am sure that my daughter would be willing to accompany you," Elrond gestured to Arwen who sat next to Elrohir at the far end of the table.

Thenidiel nodded and swiftly left the room, heading straight for the gardens, knowing Arwen could easily follow. She sat down in a large gazebo set atop the cliff with a large waterfall flowing nearby. The waterfall cast a cooling breeze, calming her slightly. The blonde elf sighed and smoothed out her dress, hoping it would bring back some dignity after being shamed by her elder brother at dinner. She heard soft footsteps approach and patted the open portion of the seat next to her. Arwen sat next to the princess and rested her hand on Thenidiel's. Silence comforted Thenidiel as the two watched the sun dip below the horizon, allowing the silver stars to shine. Patiently, Arwen waited for her friend to speak her mind.

"He thinks I am some irresponsible and immature child. Petulant in asking questions and ignorant in misunderstandings. Why does he not see that I am grown and capable of handling myself, especially with high dignity?" Standing and resting on the rail of the gazebo distracted her from the want to cry, "My king treats me much the same, however, he knows when he must let me grow and learn experiences myself. He understands when I have matured."

Arwen laced her hands together on her lap, "Perhaps you should talk to your brother. It could be that in his eyes he still sees you as the baby sister he must protect."

"No, if he was protecting me he would not shame me in front of everyone. He hates me, Arwen." Thenidiel could no longer hold back tears, sobbing after she spoke, "He glares at me for everything I do. I am a useless, lowly child in his eyes. He treats our servants, maids, cooks, and the royal guard better than I! So, Arwen, he does not care."

"My dear friend, I have seen him with you since you were born. Legolas took every chance he could to be with you. On your first visit to Rivendell, when you had not even been a year old, your brother carried you. Not your mother or father. He went as far as staying by your side even when I watched you until you had been at least five years of age. Please believe me when I say he cares." Arwen stood and touched Thenidiel's elbow lightly. "Talk to him, but do it alone. He may not be open to sharing his personal thoughts in front of an audience."

"I shall try." Thenidiel turned to her friend, tears still glistening on her cheeks, "It is getting late. We should return. I'm sure Lord Elrond wonders where we are. Legolas, on the other hand, is most likely chatting gaily with your brothers, not caring at all. _No!* _I do not care either. In fact, I feel I that if Legolas or my King should fade from existence I should not miss them at all!"

Thenidiel picked up her skirts and marched down the steps, leaving the gazebo and an appalled Arwen behind. Immediately, she headed for her room, ignoring Elladan and Elrohir as they asked her to join them for some wine and desserts. She locked her door and sat down at the large desk by the balcony entrance. Dipping the quill in the ink provided, she froze as she put it to parchment. _I cannot complain to my father. He will simply demand I return home. _Halfway, through the first paragraph a knock sounded on the door. Thenidiel sighed quietly and hesitated before continuing her letter.

"Thenidiel, I know you are in there." Legolas knocked on her door again, "Let me in. I just want to talk."

Thenidiel loudly shoved her chair back and took three long strides to the door, yanking it open. "You have one minute to say everything. Go."

"Are you really this immature?" Legolas closed the door quietly to not draw attention, "You rudely stare at a guest and I tell you off so you leave dinner early. To make it better, you ignore your hosts invitation and lock yourself away in your room. Father would be disgusted if he heard of this. In fact, I should have Athaeben escort you home now if we hadn't just arrived today."

"I expected this from you. You pay no mind to what I am feeling. I did not intend to be rude or stare. I was curious, so you embarrassed me in front of Lord Elrond, Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir, Boromir, and everyone else at the table."

"You're intentions mean nothing. Your actions determine your character and personality, and a rude, immature, and ignorant child should not be representing her kingdom, especially as a princess." Legolas glowered down at his sister. He walked over to the desk and picked up the letter, quickly glancing over it, "Really? You were planning to run away. I didn't know you are a coward, also."

"_Daro! _I do not need this from you. I was right in saying you do not care for me. You simply wish to humiliate me whenever possible. I merely thought writing something down would calm my thoughts, then you barge in and anger me more. Leave now before you make it worse."

Legolas softened his gaze, "_Muinthel, _I do-"

"Please, Greenleaf, leave." Thenidiel cut her brother off and turned away before he could see tears fall.

Sighing, Legolas set the parchment down and left the room. Rushing down the stairs, he nearly collided with Arwen who seemed in a panic.

"Have you seen your sister? I am worried for her. Nothing will help her angry thoughts, I fear." Arwen glanced up the stairs, "She strongly believes you and King Thranduil hate her."

Legolas sighed, "I believe I just made it worse."

"What did you say? She's already upset, if you yelled at her I'm concerned her thoughts will become actions."

"I told her father would be ashamed of her and she doesn't deserve to be a princess."

Arwen pushed Legolas out of her way, running to Thenidiel's room. She pushed the door open, not bothering to knock, and hurried inside. She sighed in relief to see the blonde princess sitting calmly on her bed staring at the wall.

"Mellon nín, your brother spoke to me as I came to find you. He regrets his words. He searched for you on his own and let his temper get the best of him." Arwen sat next to Thenidiel on the soft bed, "I am not asking you to forgive him right away, but you must consider it. He cares deeply for you, and the worry in his eyes is evidence of that."

"_Mas i adar lîn? _He has always spoken calmly without bias. I must speak to him before my temper gets the best of me. I suppose my brother and I are similar in that we both drive each other mad." Thenidiel stood, "Will I interrupt anything of importance if I speak with him now?"

"I should think not at this hour." Arwen opened the door, "Please be rational, Thenidiel. We all care."

Thenidiel smiled and nodded before quietly leaving her room. Glancing around for any elves that would notice her, she made her way down the stairs and to the library where she'd often seen Elrond in her visits before. The vast open library seemed empty, save for the dark-haired elf sitting at a desk in the middle of the room. Though her approach was silent, Elrond greeted her without turning his head, as if she'd loudly proclaimed her arrival. She did not respond, instead, she chose to sit beside him on the bench.

"_Goheno nín_. I realize my behavior today was not appropriate. However, I fear that as long as my brother shall treat me as an ignorant child, my behavior may not improve. I seek your counsel for advice on the matter. He has not acted this way until the past century." The blonde princess allowed her posture to relax as she sighed, "Why has he changed?"

"I fear your father's change of heart," Thenidiel held back the urge to scoff at Elrond's word choice, "has given Legolas a poor example to follow, but the only one since your mother died in Angmar."

Thenidiel's only response was a quiet sigh. She sat in silence next to Elrond, watching the stars, until the Lord of Rivendell stood and closed the book he was translating. He offered his arm to Thenidiel, who hesitated before resting her hand lightly on it. She returned the small smile offered to her before looking down and staring at the ground as she walked, as if it would suddenly shift. She did not look up again until the two stopped in front of her room. Swiftly opening the door, she stepped through the threshold before bowing her head in respect to her escort. Elrond merely smiled and bid her goodnight, then left the princess to her own thoughts for the night.

_Hír nín - _my lord

_No - yes/_May it be so!

_Daro! - _Stop!

_Muinthel - _Sister

Mellon nín - my (dear) friend

_Mas i adar lîn? - _where is your father?

_Goheno nín - _I'm sorry/ forgive me


End file.
